


Pasará

by D_Vie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Megalomania, Sadismo, Sociopatía, Viaje en el tiempo, oscuro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Vie/pseuds/D_Vie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—No confundas los juegos con la realidad, Tom—, dijo ella tratando de calmar la indignación que el pequeño le demostraba a Harry. —¡Pero no puedo aceptarlo, ¿cómo puedes estar emparejada con este... con él!?—exclamó furioso, señalándolo con su dedo, sin apartar su mirada. Harry sonrió, y deforma divertida se expresó: —El pequeño Tom parece celoso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PREFACIO

**Author's Note:**

> Clasificación: NC-17
> 
> Personaje o pareja: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Tom Riddle Jr.
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter [79-Jr.]
> 
> Género: ---
> 
> Disclaimer: Mis ojos no mienten, en la portada queda claro que el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. R. (Por que le gusta abreviar su nombre de una vez el apellido), yo solo hago uso in-edito de sus personajes y sin fines de lucro para el desarrollo de este fan-fiction. Dudas o sugerencias, en la cajita de comentarios.
> 
> Advertencias: ¿Viajes en el tiempo... ¡Enserio!? Aunque muy gastada la idea espero que den una oportunidad a este intento de ¿vanidad? (Definitivamente tengo un mal carácter de las palabras en mi mente). Leerla corre bajo su propio riesgo, al menor síntoma de malestar suspenda la lectura y siga las instrucciones indicadas tras la portada... espere, no es un libro, pero igual si se siente a morir mis más sinceras condolencias.

 

 

>   
> 
> 
> _"Tell me you want me"_

 

La noche caía nuevamente sobre el Orfanato de Wool, un edificio cuadrado y gris, el cual era rodeado por una verja alta. Los cimientos -aunque bien construidos- parecían poco menos que agradables. Más los niños del lugar se veían contentos y bien cuidados. Inocentes sonrisas sobre sus labios, sin lograr dar a conocer a nadie lo que en el lugar pasaba.

Para Tom -sin embargo-, la "residencia" era un símbolo de opresión, ignorancia y abandono. A sus nueve años dudaba que alguien pudiera ser capaz de adoptarlo. No había quien se sintiera -quizá- a gusto con su magnifica presencia. Se mostraba lo suficientemente inteligente ante algún adulto que le intentara cuestionar, y lanzaba significativas respuestas a todo aquel que le osara molestar, razón de sobra para ser ignorado por los mayores.

Aunque bien, ese don no parecía surtir mucho efecto sobre la Sra. Cole, podía atribuirse algunas de sus miradas llenas de dudas y algo de temor, infundadas por el mismísimo Tom, incluso podría aceptar las acusaciones de haber sido la mente maestra tras la desaparición de "Mikah" el gato siamés de Amy Benson, pero no por ello pasarlas por alto.

—¡Pagaras por esto Sorvolo!—, gritó entre lagrimas Amy Benson mientras se echaba a correr.

—Aún no entiendo que tratas de insinuar con eso—dijo el por lo bajo, consiente que tras de él la Sra. Cole le miraba con reproche.

—Jovencito, más vale tener una buena explicación para todo este enredo—habló con fuerza la Sra. Cole mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Tom, quien si miramientos la apartó con rapidez.

—¡No me toques!—advirtió entre dientes—, no crea que tiene algún poder sobre mí.

La Sra. Cole le miró marchar a paso lento. Y pidió a Dios por paciencia y control, la necesitaría para presentarle a Tom a una pareja difícil de definir.

* * *

 **H** ermione miró como la noche se apoderaba de una de las calles más transitadas del lugar, la ventana empañada por el crudo invierno que se estaba por pasar.

En el cuarto podía escucharse cómo fondo los pasos apresurados de alguien que podría pecar de impaciente. Ella solo resopló con una sonrisa en sus labios, las manos cruzadas bajo su pecho en busca de un calor que sabía no podía abrigarla.

—Harry—le llamó girándose sobre sí, él no se detuvo en sus movimientos. Parecía la mar de apurado en re acomodar la cama sobre la que descansarían. Almohadas y edredones rellenos de plumas de ganso fueron echadas aún lado sobre el piso.

Ella prefirió no insistir en llamarlo, y dirigiéndose al baúl donde estarían todas sus pertenencias lanzó un leve conjuro, la cerradura de esta cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo de madera, y el sonido del click-clack-trown le hizo saber que podía acceder al equipaje. Harry se le acercó por la espalda, admirando momentáneamente el trasfondo del baúl.

—Eso es infinito—aseguró Harry logrando una sonrisa en su amiga. Si necesidad de preguntar estiró su mano al interior logrando alcanzar un par de almohadas. Hermione se encargó de los edredones.

—Harry—llamó ella de nueva cuenta mientras arreglaba la cama con las sabanas, él suspiró en respuesta—, sabes qué en algún momento tenemos que hablar de esto—, ella le miró asentir— ¿Qué haremos? Solo se que no deberíamos hacer esto. Qué tal vez deberíamos terminar con todo desde antes que iniciara...

—No podemos hacer eso Hermione—la interrumpió soltando las almohadas sobre el lecho, se sentó sobre este y escondió su rostro entre sus manos—. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe—y entonces la miró, sus ojos verdes demostrando la determinación con la cual la había convencido de acompañarlo en esa nueva "aventura". —¿Estás conmigo en esto, Hermione?

Ella le sonrío, le tomó por las manos mientras se acomodaba a su lado y le hizo tirarse sobre el lecho, Harry no apartó su mirada de ella—, siempre Harry.

Él sonrió, y juntando su frente con la de ella susurró: —¿Aunque todo arda en el camino?

—Aunque el mundo entero arda en el camino.— le respondió.

Y lentamente, como si de una pelea contra el sueño se tratase, ambos cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio.

 **E** n algún momento de la noche habían terminado por cubrirse con los edredones que habían sacado del baúl, y así amanecieron: enredados y sin ánimos de pisar el frió suelo.

Harry cubría con una almohada su rostro, molesto por que los rayos del sol comenzaran por colarse entre los doseles de la cama. Bien podría ser de tarde y él aún prefería que anocheciera antes de levantarse. El problema era su traicionera vejiga, ese bendito órgano de su cuerpo que le recordaba la necesidad creciente de desalojar todo liquido en el váter. Abrió sus ojos, y haciendo aun lado la enorme almohada se restregó con las manos su mirada. Bien podría ir comenzando por bajar de la cama, la vejiga le demandaba, pero ¡vaya! Que caos de enredo de sabanas y edredones, ¿Donde estaba la pierna de Hermione? ¡¿Donde estaban las piernas de él?!

Se sentó intentando sentir sus pierna, y quizá de paso hayar a Hermione, si es qué seguía en la cama. El movimiento de los edredones le hizo mirar hacia el montículo sobre sus piernas, acomodada en forma horizontal se hallaba -quizá- ella. Un enredo de algo, entre cosas. La miró intentar descubrirse. Hasta la escuchó llamarlo por su nombre.

Resignándose a desplazarla de sus piernas entumidas, se arrastro a como pudo, hasta caer sin chiste ni gracias sobre la fría madera que figuraba ser el suelo.

—¡Merlín!—exclamó calado hasta los huesos—, y levantándose con dolor se dirigió con toda la prisa que pudo hacia el baño.

Antes de encerrarse logró escuchar el ruido sordo que hizo Hermione al caer redonda al suelo.

* * *

 **O** bservó -con cierta molestia- cómo la nieve comenzaba por caer lentamente sobre la cancha del edificio. La Sra. Cole seguro lo obligaría a usar esos terribles suéter que ella misma reciclaba de los desconocidos. Odiaba eso. La desafortunada de vivir como un cualquiera, rodeado de tontos incapaces de comprender la grandeza que representaba.

El destino jugaba con regularidad en su contra. Todos los días figuraban un desastre total en su agenda mental. No podía mencionar nada destacable, más que los niños heridos y golpeados que salían del sótano del orfanato.

No podía comprobar si incluso la vida estaba en su contra, pero si podía asegurar que al menos su ingenio e inteligencia destacable podía proporcionarle satisfacciones agradables en su futuro.

Su nombre figuraría en el mundo entero, con un significado atrayente, obscuro. Agradable. Tom Sorvolo Riddle, un ser dominante.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. I: CAÍDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mis ojos no mienten, en la portada queda claro que el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solo hago uso in-edito de sus personajes y sin fines de lucro para el desarrollo de este fan-fiction. Dudas o sugerencias, en la cajita de comentarios.

 

> _"I want you..."_  

Harry salió rápido del baño, miró de reojo a Hermione quien se acomodaba todo con un movimiento veloz de su varita.

No se detuvieron a hablar, no se interrumpieron a ellos mismos mientras fuera resonaban los estruendos y las explosiones, aún con el temblor del lugar en el que se hospedaron aquella noche, aun con los gritos y el nombre de las maldiciones lanzadas. Aun con eso ambos se tomaron de las manos y se desaparecieron al sostener a la vez un cepillo dental.

Fuera de allí, las calles eran un total caos. Las casas eran consumidas por el fuego, y los magos que habían tenido una relajante vida -hasta ese momento- se hallaban sobre el suelo, o bien muertas o bien rogando clemencia. Los niños no paraban los gritos, las lagrimas no causaban consuelo.

Los mortifagos habían atacado de nuevo. Mermando parte de la población mágica que se oponía al señor obscuro.

Había -para ciertos mortios- una satisfacción latente en observar el sufrimiento ajeno. Causar tal sufrimiento era un plus, todo fuera en nombre del señor tenebroso. El típico lema de un loco degenerado con notables traumas en su pasado, traumas que tal vez formaban parte de su presente.

..

Aparecieron en un bosque cercano de la zona, Hermione había trazado una ruta de escape difícil de seguir, el cual consistía en permanecer lo menos posible en un mismo sitio, el traslador les ofrecía la seguridad de la que una aparición no se podría esperar.

Harry miró como Hermione observaba al suelo, la nieve cubriendo todo.

—¡Por Merlín!—exclamó ella por lo bajo, tratando de encontrar lo que buscaba con la mirada. No tardó en hallarlo y tomar la mano de Harry para acercarlo al objeto.

Esta vez sabía por la bruja que se trasladaban a la península de Ceredigion, lugar que al parecer -palabras de Hermione- llegaba ser silvestre e impresionante.

Solo Merlín sabía lo que ellos harían una vez allí. La cuestión era ¿Lo lograrían? ¿Podrían revertir el transcurso de la guerra y enmendar los errores? ¿Habría oportunidad de traer a los más importante de vuelta?

Harry sabía que como a él, el corazón de Hermione daba tumbos contra su pecho. Su sangre corría caliente por sus venas y sus entrañas eran un revoltijo monumental.

Los nervios de ambos eran evidentes, mientras el sudor en las frentes escocia las heridas obtenidas en su huida. El pasto verde sobre sus pies, y sobre este las Runas inscritas con sal rodeadas por pequeños círculos, que a su vez respetaban un patrón con la rosa de los vientos al centro. Cada punto cardinal remarcado en un latín perfecto.

Se soltaron las manos, sabiendo que todo eso era más que inevitable. El transcurso de la historia mágica estaba destinada a dar un giro argumental que no estaba enteramente definido.

—¡Harry!—llamó la joven mientras desmantelaba parte del baúl, sacando en el trayecto algo parecido a un matraz aforado el cual descorchó sin pena ni gloria, el liquido en su interior de un color parecido al zafiro.

Harry se había acercado a ella sin vacilar. Entre sus manos lo que parecían ser tubos de ensayos, cada uno con un liquido de color diferente, asi como en aroma, consistencia y densidad. No tardó en verter la solución del primer envasado, siguiendo un patrón que le parecía desesperante, acató cada indicación de Hermione. ¡Sabía que al más mínimo error todo se iría al carajo, y una mierda que él no quería más de eso!

El temblor en su cuerpo le hizo detenerse por un momento, el sol caía demasiado pronto a su parecer, y el tiempo solo parecía agotarse. Pero era la paciencia una virtud que debía tenerse con las pociones, más si se implicaba el uso de runas a una ecuación ya de por sí difícil de entender.

—Continua por favor.

Y así lo hizo hasta verter en su interior la última gota.

Lo siguiente que supo es que la joven le jalaba al centro de todo y tomaba su palma izquierda -entre sus pequeñas manos- abriendo en ella una pequeña herida en canal, la sangre brotó de inmediato y de una forma que le pareció alarmante.

Y al levantar la mirada de su herida y ver en los ojos de ella su reflejo, supo que debía hacer lo mismo con Hermine.

Imitó el acto, y pronunciando las runas que tuvieron que memorizar para emprender ese viaje supieron que no habría poder humano en el mundo que los hiciera desistir de sus decisiones.

—. _.. etiam temporis transit per nos frequenter._

El matraz que aun sostenía Hermione cayó entonces sobre el circulo en el que estaban, y fue cuando la Rosa de los vientos tuvo el mayor sentido en el anagrama.

* * *

Tom despertó a causa del infame frió que gobernaba las instalaciones del orfanato. No era suficiente abrigo el dormir con una bufanda, calcetines y tres abrigos de lana en deplorables condiciones. ¡Que decir de las mantas!

Deseaba que el cobijo del sol del medio día no fuera solo un deseo, pero la realidad ya estaba marcada y apenas pasaba de la media noche aún.

Desganado y sin ánimos de acurrucarse en su fría cama, se desperezo bajando del lugar.

—¡Demonios!—exclamó al sentir el frió traspasar la tela que cubrían sus pies.

No podía ser peor.

Fue entonces que un ruido atronador y un resplandor extraño le hicieron volverse hacia la ventana, tan veloz que escuchó el crujir de sus huesos.

Esta vez no se permitió ser cauteloso, aún temiendo por su vida en una inevitable guerra. No se percató entonces de que solo él era quien estaba alarmado. Absoluto silencio en el orfanato y él asomando su cabeza por la ventana.

Entonces observó atónito cómo la luz aún seguía al otro lado del portón, cubriendo algo... ¿A alguien tal vez?

Tom y su insufrible deseo por el conocimiento le hicieron bajar a observar mas de cerca. Ignorando el frió y el silencio alarmante del lugar, llegó a trompicones y miró, asombrado, pasmado, ilusionado. Un sin fin de emociones y no sabia que hacer al ver como la luz menguaba dejando sobre el lodo cubierto de nieve un par de cuerpos.

Quiso alcanzarlos, y de esa manera estiró -sin darse cuenta- su mano hacia ellos.

* * *

Harry fue él primero en reaccionar con el frío. Movió sus dedos, sus brazos aplastados contra el peso de Hermione.

Suspiró, el vaho formado por su aliento caliente contra el frío de la noche. Abrió con pereza sus ojos y notó entonces la falta de sus lentes.

—Hermione—la llamó, intentando levantarse.

Él estaba agotado, casi drenado de energías, y aun reteniendo parte del conjuro en si mismo. Hermione -pensó- seguramente lidiando con la otra mitad de aquella maroma. Sintió como si hubieran pasado horas al intentar levantarse, y sufrió de la sensación de estar siendo apuñalado por cientos de agujas por todo su cuerpo, y eso solo para sentarse. No quería pensar en ponerse de pie.

—¿Quienes son ustedes?

Giró demasiado rápido su rostro en dirección al sonido de la voz, encontrándose de frente con un niño delgado y en extremo blanco. "Es ridículo que ese pequeño no pueda sentir frío", se alarmó ante la falta de abrigo que presentaba sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Quien eres tú?—cuestionó en respuesta, no gustándole la forma en la que el menor le miraba molesto agregó: —, hemos terminado aquí solo por casualidad— pidiendo a Merlín que el pequeño no les hubiera visto aparecer de la nada.

Demostró no estar conforme con esa respuesta.

—Harry—escuchó entonces su nombre y observó a la joven castaña intentar separarse del abrazo en la que la sostenía—, ¿Donde estamos?

—Orfanato de Wool—, respondió Tom.

Hermione lo miró, y reconoció de inmediato los rasgos que Harry habría notado de no ser por la ausencia de sus lentes.

En un pequeño susurro Hermione habló: —Es él.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
